


Everything I Need I Get From You

by Naomi_M



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gryffindor Harry, M/M, Older Harry, Post Hogwarts AU, Slytherin Zayn, Top Zayn, Younger Zayn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_M/pseuds/Naomi_M
Summary: 霍格沃茨AU Harry是格兰芬多的级长，Zayn是魁地奇的守门员。年龄有小改动，年下 让我们假装成年了好吧！都怪毕业早！





	Everything I Need I Get From You

Zayn乐于向所有人讲述他和Harry第一次见面的场景。

讲讲当时魁地奇球场是怎样的空旷，天气怎样晴好。讲讲格兰芬多那群傻蛋是怎样挑衅，可怜的Louis被迫和他们斗嘴。

他心不在焉地站在一旁，猜想谁会赢得这段争吵，那个金发的小狮子会不会动手。他最终没有动手，但是所有格兰芬多都换上了胜利者的表情。

他们的级长来了，多好啊。

Zayn记得那天Harry的每个细节。他抱着一本厚书，袍子随着两条匀称笔直的长腿上下翻飞。他一定经常皱眉，那道痕迹让他看起来严肃古板，但是紧致的皮肤和饱满的双颊又昭示着他年轻而鲜美。

他走过来问发生了什么事。这是他第二年当级长了，劝起架来轻车熟路。Zayn歪头看着这个男孩，他只比自己大上一级，却像个真正的大人那样，冷静地说出让双方都妥协的办法。声音低沉磁性，吐字清晰，缓慢的语速听起来很让人安心。最后的结果应该是比较公平的，那些小狮子扛着扫把开始离开。

Harry留在最后，对眼前这群拿鼻孔看人的斯莱特林露出感激的笑容，深深的酒窝从两颊显出来。他双手合十：“谢谢理解，我相信你们都是很优秀的运动员。”

随后Zayn意识到，要是不说点什么，这个头发带卷的男孩就会转身离开，甚至不记得在球场遇见了个一直盯着他看的人。

于是他说：“而你是个笨手笨脚的青蛙佬。”

空气安静了。

Harry直勾勾地看向他，所有人都直勾勾地看向他。好像下一秒Harry就会抽出魔杖甩给Zayn一个变形咒，Zayn就真如他自己所说的那样变成青蛙。才不会呢，级长一直是同学们的好榜样。

讲到这里，就要特别感谢Louis Tomlinson——梅林保佑他。从一年级就在一起犯浑的默契让他适时地大笑起来，情况没那么尴尬了。随后第二个人也开始笑，越来越多人笑成一团。可是Harry没有笑，眉头皱得更紧了。他看着Zayn摇了摇头，转身走掉。

Harry不喜欢这个故事。

他会说这件事显得Zayn“无可救药的幼稚和恬不知耻”，他就是这么说的。而且尽管他不想承认，那句话效果不错，至少他记住Zayn了。

在校园里碰见，Zayn会主动打招呼。一开始Harry有点吃惊，但是他很高兴这个男孩不是真的讨厌他。他们打了很多招呼，因为好巧不巧，霍格沃茨那么大，Harry总能在一天之内和Zayn偶遇三次以上。

渐渐的他们开始说话。人人都喜欢Harry Styles。他从来不拒绝任何要求，对所有人都友善的像小鹿斑比从麻瓜电视机里跑了出来。

他当然也不会拒绝一个五年级学生，在他最擅长的魔药课上寻求帮助。虽然这个五年级生曾经在魁地奇球场上……算了，他现在还挺有礼貌的。

如果他无意中发现Zayn Malik其实很照顾人，而且长了张惊为天人的帅脸，那也是很正常的，并不代表他喜欢上他了或是怎样。

“快点，尽量在晚饭时间之前把这本书看完。”

“怎么可能？你干脆把书撕了塞我嘴里吧。”Zayn仿佛为了显示决心，直接把眼睛从鼻梁上取了下来。他总是这样，Harry相信他很聪明，却搞不明白他想要什么。“如果你能专心点，我们昨天就该看完了。”

“得了吧。”Zayn重新带上眼镜，“你坐在旁边的时候我怎么可能专心。”

Harry觉得自己可能脸红了，因为那里很烫。这话是什么意思？不是每天都有一个火辣的男孩对Harry说他使他分心。他下一步要干什么？哦他转过身来了，就是这样，看着我的眼睛宝贝，说你想说的。

他可能有那么一点明显，眼神或者表情透露出他的急迫。Zayn短暂地坏笑了一下，快到几乎让Harry注意不到。“因为你那些——蠢到爆的敲门笑话和双关语。别那么多话，Hazza，我们是来学习的。”说完Zayn伸出手，勾住Harry的脖子晃了晃。

这下Harry的脸红透了，直愣愣地盯着Zayn，后者已经重新趴在桌上开始看书。Harry并不是很气馁，Harry很少气馁。当他感受到Zayn想要他，那他就不会出错。只是要想办法磨光Zayn的耐心。

为了这个目标他可谓绞尽脑汁。从衣柜里拉出最紧的牛仔裤，必须要大吸一口气才能拉上拉链的那条。和Zayn独处的时候偷偷把衬衫的扣子多解三颗，假装没看见Zayn往里面瞟。Niall曾经问过：“你在和某人约会吗，Harry？”可惜没有，他只能这么回答。

“那你就是在，那个词怎么说来着，求偶，非要让走过路过的人都扭头看你才高兴。”Niall撇了撇嘴。Harry挑起一根眉毛，可是Zayn看起来对此没有意见啊。

还好，花枝招展总归还是有点用处。有些男孩好像嫌级长还不够忙似的，不停给他找事做。这些事的结果就是，无限压缩给Zayn的补课时间。

“Xander邀请我去看他魁地奇训练，你知道的，快到赛季了……抱歉Z，我们很快补上来。”

他们站在一根粗柱子后面，现在是午休时间，校园里空荡荡的，可是依然不排除有人会看见。

“我们很快两个月了。”Zayn面无表情地说道，“而且这次的理由是最低级的。看训练？我也是在球队里，要不要提醒你一下？还有这个Xander就是个烂人，场内场外都是。告诉他你的猫拉肚子了，省的他得寸进尺。”

Harry假笑一声，“不好意思？”

“拒绝他，最好再也别和他说话。”Zayn依然是那副满不在乎的样子，Harry向他逼近了一步。

“你没资格那么说他！你也没资格告诉我该干什么，听好了，我非常珍视这次机会，毕竟他是第一个邀请我去看训练的球员！而你，Zayn Malik，你就是个自大狂！”

“提个建议而已，你又有什么资格这么说我？你去啊，最好在他约你出去的时候也答应，结婚五年后发现他是个烂人，这和我有什么关系？”

Niall拿出一盒新的抽纸，给床上哭得天昏地暗的Harry递过去。后者抽抽噎噎地接过来，把用完的那盒扔到一边。

“唉，”Niall坐到床边的椅子上，顺手拆开一包巧克力蛙。“你确实蠢得厉害。我认识的Harry可是被每个人夸什么情商高，善解人意，看看你现在。他明摆着就是嫉妒，就差把这两个字喊出来了。”

“Ni！我知道我搞砸了，好吗？而且他可能再也不会理我了，我真白痴，为什么不和他去图书馆？”Harry抽出一张纸按在鼻子上，“梅林啊，我好想他。”

在霍格沃茨这么大的校园里，想要不碰上真是太容易了。就算碰上，过道也足够宽得让人假装没看见。而这每一次都让Harry很难过，他开始觉得结局已定，他们完了。

Niall对此深表不赞同。“其实你可以去找他道歉，但可惜你固执得像头驴。”他说，直白的让Harry怀疑他是不是把吐真剂当饭吃。

不过呢，Niall说的对。于是Harry发现自己在深呼吸，向魁地奇球场走去。

运气不好，刚走到门口，就看见一队斯莱特林扛着扫帚走出来。他们好像讨论着一起去哪里逛逛，然而Zayn脱离了队伍，和他们招招手，一扭头就看见了迎面走过来的Harry。

“噢，嗨。”Zayn不自然地抓紧了扫帚，“我正要去找你。”

“嗨，呃……我就是来找你的。”Harry想了想，话锋一转：“你想找我，什么事？”

“我在想，你能不能去看我比赛？”

Zayn可能要把下唇咬破了，但他的大眼睛又无比坚定。Harry笑了。

“学校里每个人都会去看比赛。不过好的，我去看你，而且要在第一排。”

那天晚上Harry送给Niall一整罐他妈妈寄过来的南瓜饼，比学校里的还好吃。说真的，Niall希望他们以后多吵架。

比赛的第一场是斯莱特林对赫奇帕奇。观众热情高涨，各种各样的横幅和标语被高高举起。Harry和Zayn站在准备室的一个小隔间里，因为要是被人看见格兰芬多的级长在安慰一个斯莱特林，影响可不好。

“我挺紧张的。”Zayn说。

能看出来。他的脸色不太好。“你竟然会紧张，你打的棒极了。”

“人太多了。”Zayn喃喃道，外面突然爆发出震耳欲聋的尖叫和吼声，“TOMMO！”

“是Louis。看来你真的该进场了。嘿，要是这场比赛你赢了…或许我可以给你一个奖励。”Harry说着伸出手，把Zayn领子上的一个线头取下来。

“什么？”

“嗯……让你拿魔药课第一怎么样？”

“说定了。”

等Zayn骑着飞天扫帚升上天空，排好队形，Harry又感受不到他的紧张了。那个看起懒散却毫无疏漏的守门员，只有周身的性感。

“你不能喝彩。”Niall说，“不然这整整一个区就你最显眼。你也不能随大流喝倒彩，不然Zayn会受伤。为难你了Haz。”

于是Harry把半张脸埋在围巾后面，站的笔直沉默观战。那群满脸雀斑的斯莱特林女孩叫个什么劲啊？他只是个守门员而已，至于盯着看吗？Zayn也有错，是他先空翻的。

他埋没在人群里，如果尖叫的女生们的引力相当于一个星系，他就是游荡的氢原子。还好，Zayn没有让他感觉被遗忘——在比赛结束后，守门员哗啦顺着观众席飞过去，在格兰芬多区的某个位置改道向上。这一举动再次引发了骚乱，可是Harry不再嫉妒了。

他发誓刚才Zayn冲他短暂地挤了挤眼睛，这足以让他在围巾下控制不住地傻笑。

暂停许久的鸡肋补习再度恢复，他们也没再吵过架。或许有时候Zayn挺烦人的，但是当他请求Harry在图书馆帮忙找一本资料书的时候大一点的男孩没有拒绝；当他抽出那本书，转身被Zayn吻住的时候他也没有拒绝。

这是图书馆一个人很少的角落，因此有充分理由怀疑Zayn是蓄谋已久。但是当他把Harry压在厚实的木质书柜上，吮吸那双饱满的嘴唇的时候，前提已经不重要了。虽然这是半个突发事件，两个人都非常自觉地闭上了眼睛。Harry张开嘴，Zayn的舌头毫不客气地长驱直入，并在那炙热湿润的口腔里翻腾。

从那天起，Harry像是被点燃了一样渴求Zayn的嘴唇。他在所有两人独处的时间里，不放过任何一个可以吮吸Zayn下唇瓣的机会。他的热情有点吓到Zayn，毕竟Harry还是个好学生，对吧？

等到他们真正操上，也是自然而然，水到渠成。前一秒两人还抱在一起，只是懒洋洋的亲吻，紧接着就在空无一人的公众休息室里扯对方的皮带，瞳孔空泛地放大。

格兰芬多的扶手椅真的很舒适——Zayn这么想，而且暖烘烘的。双手撑在上面会立刻陷进去，柔然到很不真实。Harry后腰的皮肤也是如此，但温度要更高。Zayn一边对Harry的嘴唇持续进攻，一边将他的紧身牛仔裤慢慢扒下。Harry的内裤已经鼓起了一个迫不及待的形状，随着Zayn的手覆盖上去，他发出一声高昂的呻吟。

“嘘——可别让别人听见了，宝贝。”

随时有人会突然进来，运气好了他们会直接上楼，可是如果有人心血来潮在公众休息室里聊聊天呢？他们会看见可亲可爱的级长，正被一个斯莱特林——梅林的胡子啊一个斯莱特林——压在扶手椅上，裤子已经褪到小腿，以上有大片裸露的肌肤。

Harry呜咽了一下，不能在这里，怎么能在这里呢？他想一把推开Zayn，然后提上裤子整理头发，对每个进来的同学微笑致意。可是Zayn的手已经滑进了他的内裤，正握着那根小家伙上下撸动；他的嘴也一路向下，在Harry的脖颈上啃咬吮吸。这还让他怎么说不呢？他妈的Malik，斯莱特林果然都是坏心眼。

坏心眼的Zayn扯下Harry的内裤，他形状完美的阴茎挺立在空气中。Harry还害羞呢，把脸侧过去用手臂遮住，耳朵尖通红。Zayn张开嘴含住他，手指顺着囊袋向下滑。Harry弓起背发出嘶嘶的呻吟。

“安静点Harold，万一宿舍里有人呢？你不想让别人听到吧。”

Harry用手掌捂住嘴，Zayn满意地勾了勾嘴角，将食指对准那个小小的洞口捅了进去。Harry的体内温暖得像羽毛搭成的巢，却又紧紧绞着Zayn的手指不放。他不得不出声让他放松，一面在龟头上安慰性地舔舐。

不得不承认，Zayn从来不是个很有耐心的情人。再加上Harry一只手扯得他发根生疼，他报复般加进第二根手指，使劲向深处顶去，毫无章法地戳弄开合。Harry透过手掌呜咽着，显然是难以自持。他的绿眼睛已经被情欲冲得意乱神迷，身体迎着Zayn手指的动作推送。

当Zayn塞进第三根手指的时候，他找到了Harry的前列腺。非常肯定，因为Harry松开捂在嘴上的手，从喉咙深处发出一声尖叫。继续在那个点上顶了几下，Zayn将手指抽出来，拉开裤拉链抽出早已硬的发疼的阴茎。瞧瞧Harry，看着他的鸡巴眼都直了。嘴无意识地张开，好像随时能淌下口水。

“你就这么饥渴吗？拿出点级长的威严！”

“天啊Malik——闭嘴！”

Harry的脸涨红了，Zayn简直抑制不住自己的坏笑。“这让你觉得很难为情？不想让同学知道他们最好的级长正眼巴巴地求我操他？的确不能知道，不然他们该怎么看你呢？他们会说Harry Styles就他妈是个离不开鸡巴的贱货，而且是我的。”

这太超过了。Zayn就那样无所谓地说一句句荤话，好像他们正在谈论周末的打算。可是这让他看起来该死的性感，他额头上薄薄的汗，一缕头发垂下来。那张精雕细琢的脸此时依然神情迷离，但是说出的话却毫不留情地猛烈进攻。Harry可能已经在哭了，他溺水一般抓住那只正在自己前胸用力揉捏的手，“你能不能快点干正事？”

“我在干正事啊。”Zayn隔着衬衫在Harry的乳头上掐了一下，调整姿势让两人脸对脸。Harry将腿交叉缠在Zayn的腰上，屁股抬起一个角度。

那个刚被开拓的小洞正开合着，像只水母努力想吞下海水中的营养物质。“嘿，呃……如果你不舒服，就立刻告诉我，好吗？还有，如果我技术太差——”

“我以前从不知道你这么多话。”Harry笑了，“可我还是爱你。”

Zayn在他脸颊上落下一个吻，将自己缓缓推了进去。

Harry的身体里滚烫柔软，像快半融化的黄油把Zayn的阴茎紧紧包裹。他如果当场射出来也没什么丢人的，毕竟他们才那么年轻，两个没有经验的新手拿对方折腾。

Zayn被夹得眼冒金星，毫无章法地将阴茎向里捅进。足足试了好久才找到Harry的前列腺，让他咬着胳膊哭叫出来。最后他们同时射出来，灰溜溜地提上裤子，离开休息室。

这一次的经历当然算不上美妙。但是你知道好学生的过人之处在哪里？他们学东西很快，而且勤于练习。熟能生巧嘛。

“这是什么？”Harry看着Zayn手上那个花里胡哨的瓶子，不知道该不该为自己的猜想感到高兴。

“噢。”男孩低头看了看，“润滑剂，草莓味的。”

“这种东西也可以带进学校吗？你他妈哪弄到的？”

“我把我的人告诉你，好让你去告老师吗？”Zayn凑过来，在Harry的嘴唇上轻轻咬了一下。“我才不呢，Haz，用就是了。”

不让Harry告老师是正确的，因为那瓶润滑剂用的比想象中要快。还要仰仗Zayn搞来第二瓶，第三瓶，樱桃味的，薄荷味的。他们都不太喜欢薄荷味的。

总有办法把那东西随身携带，因为指不定什么时候就需要了。他们几乎操遍了整个霍格沃茨，厕所隔间里，布满灰尘的空教室。Zayn托着Harry的大腿把他顶在墙上，身旁的画像捂着脸尖叫，或者竖起胡子责骂他们。但是画就是画，能拿他们怎么样呢？

Zayn也永远不会放过Harry的级长身份。而这种感觉在隐蔽的地方格外强烈，正经学生都不会靠近这些地方。Harry曾经把自己舒展开在通往地下密室的楼梯上，左腿可以轻松跨过三阶台阶。但这个姿势会让他的背不舒服，所以他更经常跪爬着。还有禁林边缘的树，Harry从来不情愿去禁林，更别提被按在树上干了。但是Zayn保证他们不会被捉到，而且相信吧，他绝对是行家。

“亲爱的，你真的很饥渴。我只是亲了亲你的脖子，Harold，你就开始求我操你了——还穿着校服，认真的？闭嘴，你没资格要求我再快点，要满足你这么难吗？格兰芬多的同学们要是知道你这么贪婪会很伤心的，毕竟大家都那么信任你——”

Zayn荤话连篇的嘴巴真是讨厌，它总能让Harry叫得更大声，或者更甚，直接射出来。为了不让那些可恶的预言成为现实，Harry在公共场合很少和Zayn说话。这让他男朋友不是很高兴，总是想找机会报复一下。就那么一次，他们差点露陷了。结束训练后Zayn提溜着扫帚，跟球队一起经过走廊。他抬头看见一个高挑熟悉的背影，不着痕迹地走过去，在Harry的屁股上狠狠捏了一把。

这件事让赫奇帕奇的级长Liam Payne很疑惑。他不明白自己的哪句话让Harry的脸突然红成了番茄。Harry解释，有那么一秒钟他突然想起了昨天晚上的梦，而这个解释并没有让Liam感觉更好。他们是朋友，但他不想和Harry的春梦扯上关系。

朋友之间最重要的是什么？是信任，所以对你的朋友撒谎不是个明智的选择。后来，Liam认识Harry男友本尊之后，知道了真相——当然是Zayn告诉他的，Liam对Harry的不诚实十分失望。不过随着和这对情侣进一步相处，他很快原谅并理解了Harry，并再也不想听到任何类似的事情。

“别再告诉我你们的周末安排了。是，你们对霍格莫德没有兴趣，好的，你不想喝黄油啤酒——停！别往下说了！”

“是真的。”Zayn无辜地搂着Harry说，“你是不了解为什么图书馆比霍格莫德有意思啦Li，又没有人教你魔药课。”

Liam只希望自己永远不要有如此黏腻的魔药课。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 不加个nots很不好看，那就请大家包容一下屎一般的写作水平了


End file.
